


Just Another Day

by placida_nox



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Again, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut and Fluff, roleplaying kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:45:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4332603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/placida_nox/pseuds/placida_nox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reishi realises that he may like men in uniform while Mikoto realises how much he prefers Reishi in, mostly, nothing.</p>
<p>Or the one where Mikoto gets to be Captain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> The general idea for this fic was inspired by chapter 12 of Shinkirou’s “thirty days of smut challenge” work for mikorei (that's a lot of fun to read), and which you can find [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1012186/chapters/2087373). This is my own spin on the ‘captain/uniform’ kink.
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

 

Mikoto woke up from his nap and immediately reached out across the expanse of the bed, his consciousness reaching for someone even though his mind wasn’t fully awake yet. A disgruntled sound left his throat when his fingers found nothing but the cold material of the bed cover next to him. He sighed and sat up, rubbing his sensitive eyes as they adjusted to the bright, early afternoon light spilling in from the window.

The last thing he could remember was dozing off with the feeling of Reishi’s fingers tracing absent patterns in his hair while he read something on his tablet. Mikoto vaguely recalled hearing Reishi’s voice in his dreams as well, saying something about needing to go out and pick up a few things.

He had no idea when Reishi had gone or when he’d be coming back but he could already feel the boredom of being alone setting in and it was beginning to make him feel drowsy again. In a last ditch effort to keep himself awake his eyes began to scan the room, looking for anything he could maybe try and entertain himself with.

What finally caught his attention was seeing the sleeve of Reishi’s SCEPTER4 uniform hanging out of the open door of the wardrobe. Mikoto stared at it for a moment, ignoring the spark of curiosity it gave him, then tilted his head up and look at the ceiling instead.

As he stared aimlessly at nothing, he couldn’t stop himself from starting to weigh up just how much trouble he’d get in if he tried it on.

It was a Saturday afternoon, if Mikoto somehow managed to ruin it Reishi could just take it to the cleaners the next day. Besides, Mikoto knew Reishi also had a spare uniform somewhere as well. Not that Reishi ever needed it since he kept everything he owned in perfect condition.

His curiosity won without much effort at all and Mikoto got up off the bed. It didn’t take that long to put on everything and as he inspected himself in the mirror that was on the inside of the wardrobe door, Mikoto felt a little traitorous to his own clan for wearing it. Although, he couldn’t deny that he did feel a little more powerful in it at the same time.

Plus, he could rationalise that the way he was wearing it could probably compensate for his ‘traitorous’ curiosity for wanting to try it on.

The shirt was untucked, he hadn’t been bothered to find the belt so the blue jacket was hanging open too, and since he didn’t have the boots on either it gave the whole thing an even more casual look. Taking into account his bright, wild hair and even the way he was slouching, made sure he didn’t look like he was part of SCEPTER4.

Mikoto liked that he managed to add a little of HOMRA’s chaos to the always perfect Blue.

Well, ‘chaos’ would have been Reishi’s word for it, not his, Mikoto just called it for what it really was. Style.

Putting on the uniform had been fun but it only ended up serving to distract him for a few minutes before he was bored with nothing to do again. He walked back over to the bed and lied down, putting an arm behind his head and closing his eyes. He’d only meant to rest his eyes for a couple of minutes but ended up being woken by the sound of the front door closing.

“I’m home,” he heard Reishi call from the living room.

Mikoto blinked a few times, realising at least a few hours must have passed when he noticed how the sunlight was less harsh and the room was a lot darker than it had been before. He heard some rustling before it was followed by footsteps echoing in the hallway as Reishi approached the bedroom.

Mikoto got up from the bed, deciding that Reishi would probably be less annoyed if he didn’t see that Mikoto had taken a nap while wearing his uniform. His eyes were about to glance down to check the state of the clothes when Reishi appeared in the doorway. The SCEPTER4 Captain’s eyebrows shot up when he noticed what Mikoto was wearing.

When Reishi said nothing, his face set in an expression that Mikoto would hesitantly label as surprise, Mikoto decided to break the silence.

“Welcome home,” he greeted casually, making sure that the innocence he added to his tone wasn’t too obvious.

He knew when the corner of Reishi’s mouth twitched that Reishi had completely seen through his attempt at nonchalance.

While Reishi strode towards him his eyes ran up and down Mikoto’s body, the expression on his face indecipherable. But Reishi’s demeanour had Mikoto far from worried that he was going to get in any real trouble, he usually ended up liking whatever punishments Reishi decided to give him when he did something wrong anyway.

It was basically only a win-win situation from Mikoto’s point of view.

Reishi stopped in front of him, adjusting his glasses as he inspected Mikoto more closely, after a moment he pulled his head back slightly and frowned. He began to slide his hands down the front of the jacket, which was when Mikoto felt the first flame of desire for less clothing between Reishi’s fingers and his skin.

“You’ve creased it,” Reishi remarked flatly, a single raised eyebrow demanding an explanation.

Mikoto responded with a dismissive grunt, pretending not to acknowledge the wrinkles in the material that weren’t there before he had put on the uniform. Reishi heaved a familiar, short sigh when Mikoto didn’t say anything else.

“You can be such a child,” Reishi rolled his eyes and turned away.

The pile of Mikoto’s discarded clothes on the floor caught his attention and without another word, Reishi scooped the clothes up and walked past Mikoto, into the adjoining bathroom. Even stopping to grab Mikoto’s jacket out of the wardrobe on the way before he shut and locked the door.

Mikoto resisted the urge to ask who the child was now and sat back down on the bed, putting his feet up and leaning against the headboard. As he waited for Reishi, he wondered whether or not he really had gotten himself into trouble this time.

All he hoped for was that Reishi wasn’t burning his clothes just to make a point. He really liked that jacket.

A couple of minutes later, Reishi came out of the bathroom except he’d changed into Mikoto’s clothes and well— Mikoto had to admit, his clothes looked pretty good on Reishi.

“What?” Reishi asked with a smirk after he noticed how Mikoto was openly staring.

“Nothing. I just don’t think it suits you,” Mikoto answered tonelessly, attempting to sound uninterested.

“Oh no?” Reishi replied, the amusement clear in his voice as he easily saw through Mikoto’s lie. He took a few steps closer to the bed, placing his glasses on the table before turning a simmering, violet gaze on Mikoto. “How about now?”

“I don’t know,” Mikoto shrugged, “I think I need a closer look.”

He reached out for Reishi’s wrist, forced to drop his mask of indifference to let his mouth break into a smile when he heard Reishi scoff, allowing Mikoto to pull him onto the bed. Reishi quickly moved one leg up so he could straddle Mikoto, bracing his hands against the headboard so he could settle in Mikoto’s lap. As Reishi’s fingers ran up his chest to rest on his shoulders, Mikoto could see the lust building up behind Reishi’s heated stare, knowing full well the look was mirrored in his own eyes.

“Is this close enough?” Reishi asked and leant forward until their lips were only a breath a part.

Mikoto slid his hands slowly up Reishi’s thighs, feeling a pang of hunger start to curl and grow deep in his core.

“Not nearly enough,” Mikoto muttered before he closed the small gap between their mouths to meet Reishi’s lips.

It didn’t take long for their kiss to escalate from slow and unhurried to something hungry and breathless. Mikoto grabbed Reishi’s waist, a low groan escaping from the back of his throat when Reishi’s fingers tangled in his hair and pulled his head back, catching Mikoto’s bottom lip between his teeth with a teasing smile.

The look in Reishi’s eye was enough to make Mikoto’s pulse race faster and his blood run hotter.

He brought his knees up, forcing Reishi to slide a bit closer to him. The sudden movement caused Reishi to release him, giving Mikoto the chance to reunite their lips. Reishi moaned against his tongue at the forceful kiss and Mikoto wrapped his arms around Reishi’s waist, hugging him tighter.

The constant need to have Reishi as close to him as possible was something Mikoto could tolerate and ignore on a daily basis, but during moments like this his craving for Reishi was unbearable. He was beginning to feel light-headed, from the kiss and the sensation of Reishi’s hips moving against him, but he didn’t want it to stop because he loved the feeling.

Everything about Reishi was intoxicating, his eyes, his lips, his smell, the way he tasted, and it was as if Mikoto was never able to get enough.

Mikoto felt a sudden surge of annoyance by the amount of clothing they were both still wearing. To fix the situation, his hands left Reishi’s waist to start by taking off the uniform jacket but Reishi realised what he wanted to do and covered Mikoto’s hands with his own to stop him.

Reishi was finally the one to break their dizzying kiss, pulling away to graze his lips along Mikoto’s jaw until his face was hidden in the crook of his neck.

“No. Keep it on,” he heard Reishi murmur, feeling the words buzzing on his skin.

Mikoto turned his head so that his mouth was nearer to Reishi’s ear.

“Then I get to be the Captain tonight,” he growled in a low voice.

No one could say he wasn’t honestly surprised when he felt a shiver tear through Reishi’s body as an initial reaction to his suggestion. 

“Yes,” Reishi quietly groaned against his skin and Mikoto was helpless but to give in to a shudder of his own. “I’m tired of always having to give orders.”

Mikoto couldn’t help but let out a small laugh. “Really? You?”

Reishi scoffed indignantly and Mikoto missed the feel of Reishi’s lips on his neck when he leant back to meet Mikoto’s skeptical gaze.

“Yes it gets boring even for me, on occasion. So make this fun.” A challenging smile crept across Reishi’s lips, “Aren’t you supposed to be good at that?”

The corner of Mikoto’s mouth curled up in a smirk. He grabbed the front of his own t-shirt, which Reishi was wearing, and tugged him forward until their mouths crashed together again.

He was hoping he’d be able to tell Reishi without words that he didn’t even have to ask something like that. It was a given.

Normally he hated giving orders, even though he was a King, Mikoto disliked having to tell people what to do but he’d make an exception for Reishi. Plus, the thought of Reishi obeying an order to go on his hands and knees was too irresistible for Mikoto to pass up.

Mikoto’s fingers roamed until they closed around the button of the jeans, he undid it quickly and unzipped them. He figured he was technically supposed to be telling Reishi what he wanted to happen, but he’d always been more of a give orders through actions rather than words kind of guy. Reishi knew that and quickly got the message.

They reluctantly parted while Reishi got off the bed to step out of Mikoto’s jeans, pulling his underwear down along with them. Mikoto dragged up the t-shirt to swipe his tongue over Reishi’s stomach, making him groan, before he pulled Reishi back onto the bed, more than eager to start showing him just how much fun he could have with ‘Captain Suoh’.

When Reishi was comfortably straddling him again, Mikoto helped him take off the jacket and it was dropped on the floor, forgotten along with the jeans. He was about to help Reishi out of the shirt too when Reishi kissed him and muttered, “Wait.”

Mikoto looked back at him curiously, noticing the silent demand in Reishi’s eyes before Reishi even said the words.

“I want to wear it.” 

And what did Mikoto really expect?

Reishi was still too used to being in control but Mikoto was more than happy to help teach him a lesson about how to ask for something politely.

His hand snaked under the shirt and Mikoto began to run his fingers up smooth, perfect skin. He stopped when he felt the hard stub of one of Reishi’s nipples under his fingertips and twisted it firmly without warning. A startled breath escaped Reishi, his mouth dropping open to release a few careful, measured breaths as his back arched under Mikoto’s touch.

“Ask properly,” Mikoto murmured with a smile into Reishi’s neck before he pressed a bruising kiss to his skin.

Reishi remained silent, his breath slightly ragged as Mikoto continued to play with him. Eventually he managed to find his voice but his words didn’t waver even though Mikoto knew he must have been struggling.

“May I wear it?” he asked, his hips beginning to grind lightly against Mikoto’s. “Please?”

Just hearing Reishi actually say the word ‘please’ made Mikoto’s half-hard cock jump to full attention and he had to swallow around a sudden lump in his throat before he responded.

“I guess. Since you asked so nicely.”

As an extra reward Mikoto closed his hand around Reishi’s erection, the pre-come already leaking from the head making it easier for Mikoto to start stroking him. Reishi sighed, hunching forward to grip Mikoto’s shoulders tightly for support.

Mikoto didn’t want to be too generous quite yet though so he let Reishi go after a few strokes. He thought he heard Reishi grumble at the loss of contact but didn’t take him to task on it.

He put his hand on Reishi’s neck and nudged Reishi’s cheek with the tip of his nose. When Reishi lifted his head, Mikoto captured his mouth in a messy kiss while his other hand reached out blindly for the draw of the bedside table for the bottle of lube that they kept there.

He was silently impressed with himself when he managed to cover his fingers with a generous amount without opening his eyes or breaking their kiss, and all without making a complete mess. Mikoto patted the back of Reishi’s thigh to signal for him to sit up on his heels. Reishi complied easily.

Mikoto distracted him by pressing his swollen lips harder against Reishi’s own as he moved two fingers into Reishi straight away. He waited for any kind of sign from Reishi that he was in pain, that it was too much too soon, but Reishi didn’t give him one so he began to move his fingers inside him.

As he began to stretch Reishi’s tight muscles open, Reishi’s hands slipped from Mikoto’s shoulders to grip the edge of the headboard while he tried to adjust. Reishi’s breaths began to leave his mouth in sharp bursts and he was no longer able to return any of Mikoto’s short, feverish kisses. Reishi started to move his hips, sliding up and down Mikoto’s fingers.

Ordinarily, Mikoto would have been happy to let him continue, but it wasn’t an ordinary day.

“I didn’t say you could move,” Mikoto told him with amusement as he sat back, watching for Reishi’s reaction.

Reishi was quick to glare back at him.

Despite his look of defiance Reishi obeyed him, exhaling forcefully as he stilled his hips. Mikoto chose not to comment at the way Reishi’s hips kept twitching occasionally, the urge to move along with Mikoto’s fingers still plainly obvious. At least he was trying.

Mikoto leaned forward, the hand still on Reishi’s neck holding him back so that their mouths couldn’t meet even if Reishi wanted them too. Mikoto let their lips brush briefly before he pulled back again.

Reishi really shouldn’t have given Mikoto an invitation to able to tease him with no repercussions.

“You—” Reishi grit his teeth, silencing himself before he said anything else.

“What was that?” Mikoto asked with a pleased smirk, wanting Reishi to finish the thought.

“Nothing.”

“Tell me.”

Reishi’s breath hitched as he was about to answer, groaning instead when Mikoto’s fingers stretched him open wider.

“You’re being cruel,” Reishi said eventually, staring back at Mikoto. He didn’t sound all too upset about it though.

“Now is that any way to talk to your Captain?”

The only response from Reishi was a frustrated laugh.

“If you want me to be nice, all you have to do is behave Reishi,” Mikoto stated with an easy smile.

Reishi chose to remain silent, his chest heaved with effort as he tried to follow Mikoto’s last instruction. Mikoto took a moment to admire Reishi’s body, enjoying the dark red flush that had spread out to colour the skin of Reishi’s chest and neck.

Mikoto couldn’t help himself.

“I wonder how long you can last,” he commented wryly.

“I don’t know,” Reishi bit out and released a shuddering sigh a moment later, his eyes fluttering closed.

Reishi still looked fairly composed but Mikoto had been with him long enough to know what Reishi looked like when he was trying his best not to fall a part.

That much was clear in Reishi’s voice when he breathlessly murmured, “Mikoto, I need you. _Now_. _Please_.”

“Tch. Still so demanding,” Mikoto sighed in mock disappointment but couldn’t help how he still managed to lace the words with satisfaction.

Mikoto turned his wrist, curling his fingers at just the right angle Reishi needed. Mikoto decided it was time to lift the ‘don’t move’ rule when Reishi groaned, pushing his hips back against Mikoto’s fingers.

“But you aren’t being specific enough. If you want something, you just have to ask for it,” Mikoto added simply before he curled his fingers again in the same motion. Reishi tried to hold back a strangled cry.

“Will you please f—” Reishi started to say but the rest was incomprehensible.

Mikoto knew what he wanted to say but he was determined to make Reishi say the words.

“What?” Mikoto asked innocently, leaning in closer to leave light, almost soothing, kisses along Reishi’s jaw.

He heard Reishi swallow a few deep breaths, squirming on Mikoto’s fingers, before he tried speaking again.

“Will you… please fuck me?”

Hearing Reishi swear always sent a shiver up Mikoto’s spine because he knew he was the only person that Reishi would ever do it for. The only person Reishi would ever let himself look ‘vulgar’ in front of. Of course Mikoto never attached that word to Reishi because to him, Reishi was perfect.

Reishi probably thought that once he swore Mikoto would give him whatever he wanted, but Mikoto wanted him to work a little bit harder for it.

His free hand grabbed Reishi’s chin and he made Reishi meet his gaze. 

“I think you mean, ‘Will you please fuck me, Captain?’” Mikoto grinned wolfishly.

Fingers tangled in his hair and Reishi fell against Mikoto’s chest to kiss him fiercely.

“Will you please fuck me, _Captain_?” he repeated quietly and Mikoto’s hips bucked up towards him involuntarily.

Reishi’s voice made Mikoto’s already hard cock throb painfully where it was still trapped in the confines of the uniform pants. Mikoto could feel himself losing interest in his own idea to tease Reishi, wanting all of Reishi before the both of them lost complete control of themselves.

Mikoto slid in a third finger in to finish preparing Reishi who rocked back onto his fingers and a low, drawn-out moan left his throat. Mikoto turned his face into Reishi’s hair, breathing in deeply.

“I—I—” Reishi stuttered.

“Don’t,” Mikoto warned him and Reishi’s only response was a frustrated noise as he tried to reign in his shattering self-control.

Mikoto removed his fingers from Reishi and helped him to move from his lap over into the space next to Mikoto on the bed. Reishi knelt upright, supporting his trembling body on the headboard. Mikoto moved up behind him and put his hands on Reishi’s waist.

“No, I want you like this.”

He made sure not to move Reishi too roughly as he shuffled back on the bed, pulling Reishi’s hips with him. Reishi bent over, moving without resistance into the position Mikoto wanted him in, but kept a hand on the headboard while the other curled into a tight fist against the bed. 

“Like this, sir?” Reishi threw coyly over his shoulder.

The unexpected question made Mikoto’s throat turn dry and sparked a new, more intense, fire under his skin. He hated being called ‘sir’, but the word didn’t sound bad leaving Reishi’s lips. 

“Yeah,” he answered, admiring the sight Reishi presented him before he leant over to the open draw to pull out a condom.

Mikoto hastily unbuckled the pants and pushed them down enough to finally free his erection. He mercilessly tore the packet open with his teeth and rolled the condom over his cock, quickly slicking up the latex with the lube still left on his fingers.

As he slowly entered Reishi, Mikoto groaned at the overwhelming heat and pressure suddenly surrounding him. It took all of his willpower to not start thrusting with abandon to throw them both over the edge. He dug his fingers into Reishi’s hips, the image of small dark bruises blooming on the other’s skin later flashing briefly in his mind.

Somehow Mikoto found enough patience in himself to indulge his desire to tease Reishi for a little bit longer. He began to pull out of him again, at the same agonising pace, until half his cock was still inside Reishi when he stopped.

Hearing Reishi’s labored breathing and seeing his white-knuckled grip on the bed were clear signs that Reishi was probably resisting the impulse to shout ‘move’ like he usually would. Mikoto was impressed.

When a question formed in his mind, he couldn’t help but say it.

“So, how does it feel to be the subordinate for once?”

After a few seconds passed and he didn’t get an answer, Mikoto guessed it was because he was distracting Reishi too much, so decided to remove the ‘distraction’ completely. Reishi let go of the breath he’d been holding but in the same instance thrust his hips back towards Mikoto who held him firmly in place.

“I asked you a question.”

“Yes Captain, it feels _good_.”

The way Reishi moaned softly, almost desperately, around the last word broke the last of Mikoto’s resolve.

Mikoto decided to finally put the both of them out of their misery, which Mikoto knew was entirely self-inflicted.

He pushed back into Reishi, purposely continuing to neglect Reishi’s aching erection. He set a pace that was between brutal and unrelenting but Reishi didn’t complain and moved back each time to meet him, thrust for thrust.

The hand that had been clinging to the headboard let go, disappearing near Reishi’s face, and Mikoto knew Reishi was biting down on his wrist again. It was a habit Mikoto hated. It was as if Reishi was ashamed to let Mikoto know he was enjoying himself. 

Mikoto pushed the white t-shirt up so it was bunched around Reishi’s neck and out of the way. He leant forward, burying himself deeper inside Reishi, until his lips were close enough to kiss Reishi’s back.

“I want to hear you,” he demanded against Reishi’s skin and when his hips bucked forward in a particularly powerful thrust, Reishi didn’t attempt to silence a guttural moan.

Mikoto reached under Reishi for his straining cock and all it took was one firm stroke of his hand for Reishi to come, crying out his name. Mikoto felt the muscles around his own cock tighten with Reishi’s release and he came as well, groaning Reishi’s name under his breath.

Together they sagged down onto the bed, spent and exhausted.

Mikoto took a moment to catch his breath before he pulled out of Reishi and rolled over onto the bed beside him. Just as he was on the verge of falling asleep from the numbing afterglow, Mikoto made himself sit up and walk into the bathroom. He tied off the condom and threw it in the bin.

He grabbed a towel off the rack and cleaned himself off before pulling up the pants of the uniform, but left them unzipped. He brought a damp towel as well as a dry one back into the bedroom for Reishi.

Reishi didn’t say anything while Mikoto cleaned him up, closing his eyes and relaxing. Mikoto returned to the bathroom, pausing just as he was about to drop the towels on the ground. He thought of Reishi who had done everything Mikoto had asked him to, knowing the least he could was put the towels in the basket for a change before going back into the bedroom.

Mikoto took off the uniform, hanging it back up in the wardrobe, while he heard Reishi pull back the cover of the bed and get under the sheets.

Even Mikoto couldn’t fail to notice anymore how crinkled the uniform had gotten or that the pants were now partially stained in a few places.

“Sorry about the uniform,” he said as he turned to look at Reishi apologetically.

Reishi smiled back at him, looking satisfied and calm. “It’s fine, I can always order another one. To be completely honest, I’m more concerned about the bedcover.”

Mikoto chuckled and walked over to the bed, already feeling like Reishi had been too long out of his reach in the few minutes he’d been walking around. 

Reishi held up the blanket for him. Mikoto didn’t stop his eyes from lingering on the line of smooth, pale skin of Reishi’s thigh that he could see between the sheets and the mattress before he joined Reishi in bed.

Mikoto put his head on the pillow, wrapping his arms around Reishi, and when he felt the material of a shirt under his arms he realised with a frown that Reishi still hadn’t taken off the t-shirt. 

“Why did you want to keep on my shirt?” he asked out of curiosity, eyes flicking up from the white v-neck to look at Reishi.

Reishi’s eyes widened like he’d forgotten all about it too before Mikoto had mentioned it. 

“I liked that it smelled like you,” he replied and gently caressed the side of Mikoto’s face with his hand.

Mikoto’s mouth broke into a smile and he pulled Reishi towards him to kiss him lazily, this time with the promise that they wouldn’t go any further than that.

They settled in each other’s arms, their faces only inches apart on the pillow. Just as they were both about to doze off, surrounded by warmth and comfort, something swelled in Mikoto’s chest and he felt he had to tell Reishi something before they fell asleep.

He kissed Reishi’s forehead and Reishi’s eyes opened again. He looked tired but patient.

“I love you.” 

He didn’t know how but occasionally, like in that moment, Mikoto felt like he was saying the words for the first time all over again even though he’d already said it countless times before. That didn’t matter though, he had to say it, not just because he needed to let the words out but also to see the look on Reishi’s face whenever he decided to say it.

Reishi sucked in a quiet breath and the expression that Mikoto loved to see was there in an instant.

“I love you too,” Reishi answered and added, with a smirk, “my Captain.” 

Reishi’s own words made him break out into quiet laughter and Mikoto easily joined in.

 


End file.
